In manufacturing, textile patterns are used to outline panels that may be cut out of pieces of fabric. The panels of fabric can be assembled into various items, such a garment for a consumer. Some patterns may be customized so that the assembled panels can fit specific measurements, shapes and sizes. However, many fabrics display different characteristics (e.g., tensile strength, shape retention, durability and aesthetics) when stretched and draped in different orientations.